


Whole

by relic_amaranth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Slight feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_amaranth/pseuds/relic_amaranth
Summary: Gabriel’s trying to help Jack out with his powers. It doesn’t go as intended. Or so they say.





	Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Special note: Written for the May dialogue prompt from @gabriel-monthly-challenge on Tumblr. The prompt is “Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?”
> 
> A/N: This is an alternate ending to S13 and I cannot emphasize enough just how little plot there is. It is all fluff. And a hug for Gabriel. And slight attempt at humor. If you need visuals for the dumb FFVII jokes I made, you can Google ‘Sephiroth’s sword’ or ‘Cloud’s Buster sword’, but it doesn’t matter too much. All you really need to know is that Sephiroth’s Masamune is incredibly slender and, in some versions, much longer than Sephiroth is tall. Anyways, if family fluff is your thing, I hope you enjoy. This is Sam/Gabriel/Reader being good (????) caretakers for nephew Jack while Dean and Cas are occupied elsewhere. And hugging. Because Gabriel engenders hugs.

 

 

“Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?”

You cast a sidelong glance over at Gabriel.

“Oh no.” He winces. “Not the full name.”

You roll your eyes and shake your head. You still have no words for this…this…

Whatever it is when a nephilim is holding a ‘lightsaber’ that looks more like Sephiroth’s sword. Thank goodness it isn’t the Buster Sword, but _still_.

“That is _not_ a saber,” you say.

“ _Really_?” Sam’s already well past flabbergasted and into pissy. You wish you could join him but you’re stuck at the gate. “ _That’s_ your problem with this?”

You raise your hands helplessly. Jack looks so excited to be holding what is probably the most deadly weapon in the bunker. And that’s _saying_ something. “Look at him, Sam. What am I supposed to say?”

Jack turns his hopeful smile to Sam. Sam is well hardened, but even he flinches. So he looks away from Jack, (cheater), and right at you. “How about ‘no’? No way in hell. No way in heaven. No way on earth. Feel free to switch it up.”

“But Sammy!” Gabe squeezes Jack’s jaw so that his cheeks puff forward. “Who can say ‘no’ to this face?”

Sam shakes his head and puts his face into his palms. You, however, look at the glowing monstrosity. “I’m…curious.”

“Please. Don’t be.” Sam’s voice is muffled in his hands.

“I have to ask. I _have_ to.” You take a deep breath and brace yourself. “How…was this _possibly_ an accident?”

Jack looks slightly sheepish. “Uncle Gabe was teaching me how to create things–”

“Look at me, teaching him his angelic heritage!”

You miss the look Sam gives him, but it must be pretty good to make Gabe actually shut up and look slightly contrite.

“–And we sort of got…carried away.” Jack looks between Sam and Gabe and hangs his head. The sword droops as well and actually…dims.

“What is in that sword?” you ask.

“Grace,” Jack and Gabe say in unison.

You frown and look askance at Gabriel (again) while keeping most of your focus on Jack. “ _Whose_ grace?”

“Mine,” Jack says easily. He lifts the sword like it weighs nothing and you all– even Gabe, you note– take a step back. “It’s actually not much, but it can be very useful in killing demons. Uncle Gabe and I were actually trying to figure out a way that the sword could move through humans without harming them while getting to the demons inside.”

That does sound interesting. Interesting enough, even, to get Sam to look more thoughtful, less angry. Gabe shoots you a grin and a wink. You snort. “But seriously,” you say. “How did Jack end up with fucking Masamune?”

Gabe shrugs. “The kid’s got a lot of grace inside him. Remember the whole ‘children born of angel and human are ever-so-slightly powerful’? Yeah. We tried to cap it quick, but, well…”

He cuts himself off when the sword shrinks and you all watch as Jack squishes his face in concentration as the ridiculously oversized sword zips down to…a dirk. A dagger. Jack frowns, looking frustrated, but before he can start trying to Pinocchio it up, Sam says, “You know, something short might be more useful.”

“Really?” Jack asks, immediately latching onto Sam with a tone of voice begging for validation. You bite your fist to resist the very undignified noises that accompany things that are _that_ cute. Gabe, however, is practically moon-eyed over the scene– but when he catches you staring he falls into a familiar smirk and eyebrow waggle. Naturally.

“Yeah, swords get a little…unwieldy on a hunt.” Sam shrugs and Gabe brightens. If he thinks he’s off the hook, though, Sam kills that idea with a sharp look.

You roll your eyes and decide to delay the oncoming argument. “Anyways. The resident power couple has stopped fu–” You suddenly realize Jack is paying _very_ close attention. “–uuuuuhhhhhhh…”

“Fighting?” His face crinkles in concern. “Are they fighting?”

“Fuuuuu-iguring out when they wanted to take that vacation they were thinking of.” You cough into your hand. “Now is good. They said now is fine. Great. They’re, uh, deferring to you, Gabe, on good locations. Hey, uh, Jack, why don’t you go show Cas and Dean what you made?”

Jack beams a smile like he’s made of sunlight and rushes off. Sam turns his look on you and you shrug. “Hey, your lip service aside, that thing really could be useful.” You turn a smile onto Gabe. “Good job.”

“With what?” he asks.

Taking Jack’s mind off his dead ‘father’. Off the world he could only partially save. Off the guilt he feels as he blames himself for almost getting you, Sam, and Dean killed. But you know how Gabe would react to that, if he doesn’t know what you’re thinking already.

So you shrug and grab Gabe, and pull him into a kiss. He stiffens at first, as he always does nowadays, like he’s not sure if he’s about to be hurt or not, but it’s gone in an instant. It breaks your heart a little, but when he first came back those moments lasted a lot longer, if he was even able to reciprocate at all, and as time goes on and he becomes comfortable again in your arms, you can’t help but hope he’ll be able to heal. Sam sidles up behind Gabe and wraps his long arms around you both.

“Mmm.” Gabe pulls his face away but stays ensconced between the two of you. “I can’t wait to see you two lounging on a beach in incredibly skimpy swimwear. Think we can find a nude beach?”

“Gabe, we’re taking Jack. This is a family vacation,” you chide gently, because any other time you might be good for that. “However, I can promise you something pretty good if, sometime during said vacation, you manage to convince Dean and Cas to occupy Jack for an entire night so the three of us can have some time alone.”

“If I get them to take Jack for two nights will you let me pick out your swimsuit?”

“No. But you can pick out Sam’s.”

“Deal!” Gabe says as the same time Sam exclaims, “What?!” But the archangel is louder and turns in your hold, giving Sam a kiss and then you one, before he snaps himself away to get to work. You have to smile– his grace is building up more and more every day, and it’s good to see him full of life and light again.

Also, that little booty shake he does before he leaves your sight entirely is stupid cute.

You’re never going to tell him that though.

 _“Don’t have to_ ,” Gabe sing-songs in your head. “ _I know you love this ass._ ”

You shake your head and give him a little mental shove on out. Sam is, presently, right behind you and huffs, blowing air right into your ear. “Do you have any idea what he’s going to make me wear?” he says, half-whine and half-moan, one-hundred percent ‘woe is me’.

“Yeah,” you say and look back at him with a smile. “And if it’s the sort of thing I _hope_ he picks out for you, you’re going to be begging Dean and Cas to take Jack for a third night.”

Sam shakes his head, but he can’t hide the smile. Even such a melancholy one. “What’s wrong?” you ask and Gabe pops back in. Sam can’t speak at first and you and Gabe huddle closer, arms around each other and Sam.

“Just…we’re here. We’re all here.” He looks at Gabriel like he’s not sure this isn’t some wonderful dream. You can sympathize. You love Sam and he loves you, but the years without Gabriel here have been hard. So hard. “We’re here and we’re okay. We’re– we’re _going to be_ okay.” Sam grips you both and Gabe is quiet for the moment.

For a moment. Then your resident archangel huffs a laugh and pulls back just enough to give you each a kiss, and while his expression takes a turn for the serious, it doesn’t fade into shadow completely. “You know, I think you might be right about that,” he says, and you all stay in each others’ arms, a complete circle for the first time in a long time.

 


End file.
